Becoming Daisy Flame
by The-Girl-Surrounded-by-Choas
Summary: About a girl who just happens to be The Master's daughter, going to Hogwarts. Really crappy summary but anyway
1. Chapter 1

A/n: May have citruses but has a plot and slightly a/U

Chapter One

On the train to Hogwarts!

Lori's pov

So I was walking through the passage to platform nine and ¾ with dad and Donna. Dad turns to me and hands me two things wrapped up I give him one last long hug, I was about to walk away when he pulls me back and tells me to hug my step-mother Donna goodbye, I still hadn't grown to like her yet

"Not that fat bitch" I scream.

Dimitri's pov

I laugh at the extraordinary girl just across the platform as she screams at the woman in front of her, the girl's not in her robes yet, she's cute in a little dress, and by the look on her face I can tell she's not into that cute little dress, her long dark curly hair in two plaits going just below her waist, she looks kinda like a goody two shoes, with the dress, the plaits and the fact she has no make-up accept for some lip-gloss, but the playful glint in her eyes says otherwise.

Lori's pov

Then someone called

"Kochi over here" then I saw the Doctor and River song with Zeta and Gabrielle hanging out one of the trains windows. My eyes widen I haven't seen her in a while. So I run to greet her….

I'm getting on the train, I turn around to wave to dad and I see Lily, Lullaby and Laina. They are my sisters. So we go to the forth carriage where Zeta and Luna Lovegood are talking and so Zeta introduces her to us so we are talking and screaming,

"MUM DAD."

Out of the windows. I sit down and open the presents absent-mindedly the first was a charm bracelet it was silver with exactly twelve beads four of which were yellow with orange daisies (I think they look like daisies made of flames), two other beads were hanging charms, one had a dolphin the other had a little orange dagger, the rest were diamond encrusted. The second was a worn old book when I look at the title in bright purple writing it says _**WORLD TREASURY OF FAIRY TALES**_. There is also an envelope, I open it and it says:

Dear Lori,

You must listen to me the bracelet I have given you is very precious as it will stop the people that are after us from finding you. You must wear it always. The book I have also given to you was your mothers'

Love Dad.

So now we're moving "Crap, I forgot my tablets."

"Tablets for what," says Luna.

"Motion sickness," says Zeta knowingly. I nod slowly so Luna goes to get help. She runs down the corridor shouting "Anyone have a spell for motion sickness," So around about 10 people crowd into our carriage but two boys are staring right at me.

Then a girl barges through the crowd. She's called Hermione. I say "so what are you going to do say some words and magic it away,"

"Yeah," she says so with that I was sick. She then says "you got a little," and pointed to my chin she hands me a tissue.

So I go to the bathroom to get cleaned and changed in to my robes, on my way to the bathroom, I see the two boys that where in our carriage staring at me. One of them was really skinny with black hair and round rimmed glasses. The other had ginger shaggy hair. So yeah, didn't go in because I had sick all over me, I walked on and then I see a _plump_, black haired kid and Hermione. But just before I enter the bathroom three girls walk out,

"Hey, I'm Kayleigh and this is Cassie and Tasha" says a blonde girl with the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. She's so stunningly beautiful its like magic.

"Hi, I'm Lori" I say shaking her hand and nodding to the two other girls but not really noticing them.

AN:_I'll describe Cassie and Tasha, Cassie also has blue eyes and blonde hair but she has curly hair and Tasha has dark blonde, wavy hair and green eyes,I just wanted you to focus on how beautiful Kayleigh is _

When I get back to our carriage there's a girl there she an unmistakeable Malfoy called Rosalie she also mentions that "Her brother and sister had gone to another carriage", a girl called Astrid Hallows, a boy called Caden, Shayla she's from Ireland, and a girl called Synphony and her brother and sister Taylor and Amethyst Pleasant, they started throwing fireballs at each other.

"COOL" we all scream

"Don't encourage them" shouted Syn. "I'll teach you" she whispered.

Then comes the sweets trolley we all run in to the corridor to get a feast of sweets. Syn is eating her chocolate frogs and her Bott's Every-Flavour Beans then she jumps on to the table and starts dancing and I scream "SUGAR RUSH" then the train stopped abruptly and she fell and hit her head on the door. She had knocked herself out. Then Taylor and Amethyst started to laugh and then we're all laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Getting There

So when I got off the train with Syn in my arms I saw a **giant** man, Syn had woken a moment earlier, suddenly I was falling and then ….

There was nothing.

They all just walked on and left me and as if I had known this I woke up and Syn was mid sentence, I think she had been saying "cool a giant" but I couldn't be sure.

"Firs'-years falla me" says the giant called Hagrid. We started walking towards him. We followed him down a steep, narrow path. There were trees on either side of me. Nobody spoke much. Until we rounded a corner and came to a great black lake, we all start talking rapidly. Across the lake was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n four to a boat!" boomed Hagrid pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Liana, Lily, Lullaby and Zeta all clambered into the first boat. Syn, Amethyst, Taylor and Rosalie climbed into the next boat and Astrid, Gabrielle, Luna and Shayla in the next boat. Then Caden, Tasha, Cassie and Kayleigh in the next. So Dimitri and I looked around for another group to get in a boat with there was one boat left, so I climbed in as gracefully as I could manage (which seemed to be very gracefully as every one stopped and stared).

"Everyone in?" shouts Hagrid, who had a boat to himself,

"Right then-FORWARD!" And the little fleet of boats were moving forward. It was pitch black I couldn't see any of the other boats. All I could see was the Russian boy in front of me.

" My name's Dimitri but I'd rather you call me Fletcher and what's your name?" he asks.

"Lori Saxon" I say very slowly,

"any middle names?" he asks. (Normally I wouldn't tell people my middle name but he had a voice that made you want to tell him)

"Only my family and my friends, Zeta and Gabby know my middle name" I say slowly,

"well what is it" he asks again

"Rose" I say with out thinking.

"What a beautiful name Miss Lori Rose Saxon" he says with a lovely Russian accent and kisses me slowly unsure of my reaction but I kiss him back. Weirdly I think it was love at first sight. Because I think… I do love him?

Dimitri's pov

It's her the girl from the platform, only now she's wearing her robes and her long dark curly hair is down and she's wearing red lip-gloss and her dark green eyes are highlighted by her eye-liner and thick mascara.

Lori's pov

We were cut off by a few lights and the sound of Hagrid shouting "heads down." Just as we reached some ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face.

As I was walking trying to catch up with Zeta someone grabbed my hand and pulls me back "what the-" I was stopped short by a loud "shh" it came from Fletcher as he pulled me round a corner, "so" says Fletcher "soooo what." I say and was about to walk away when he grabbed me back again, "where does this leave us?" he asks slowly. "Somewhere" I say quickly.

And I run up a flight of stone steps and run into the crowd in front of the huge, oak door. And find Zeta and my sisters. I tell them every thing (they start giggling and trying to find him in the crowd).

When Professor McGonagall pulled the door wide open. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. We all followed Professor McGonagall across the floor, I heard what sounded like a thousand voices from the room to the right but she took us to a chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravanclaw and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honour." said Professer McGonagall beaming. We got in to a line and walked into the Great Hall, I had never imagined such a magnificent place.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of us. She put an old pointed wizard's hat which was very dirty. The hat began to sing;

**(Insert sorting hat's song)**

The whole hall burst into applause at the hat's song

"Cymiri, Caden**" **calls McGonagall and he puts on the hat and it screams "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Fletcher, Dimitri" calls McGonagall and he puts on the hat and it screams "SLYTHERIN!"

"Hallows, Astrid" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Holmes, Sherlock" calls McGonagall and he puts on the hat and it screams "RAVENCLAW!"

"Granger, Hermione" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lovegood, Luna" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "RAVANCLAW!"

"Lowe, Natasha" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "RAVANCLAW!"

"Malfoy, Draco" calls McGonagall and he puts on the hat and it screams "SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Rosalie" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Selena" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "SLYTHERIN!"

"Pleasant, Amethyst" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Pleasant, Synphony" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Pleasant, Taylor" calls McGonagall and he puts on the hat and it screams "SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Harry" calls McGonagall and he puts on the hat and it screams "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Saxon, Laina" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "SLYTHERIN!"

"Saxon, Lily" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "SLYTHERIN!"

"Saxon, Lori" calls McGonagall I walked up to sit on the stool and try on the hat, my mind was going over what happened on the boat with Fletcher and the hat says "hmmm interesting but I think "SLYTHERIN!"

"Saxon, Lullaby" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "SLYTHERIN!"

"Song, Gabrielle**" **calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Song, Zeta" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "RAVANCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald" calls McGonagall and he puts on the hat and it screams "GRYFFINDOR!"

"White, Cassandra" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "SLYTHERIN!"

"Winters, Kayleigh" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "RAVANCLAW!"

"Winters, Sin" calls McGonagall and he puts on the hat and it screams "SLYTHERIN!"

One by one we walked to our tables.


End file.
